Smiling Wind and Laughing Shadows
by Hiruma Musouka
Summary: There are two types of spirit worlds and both can kill you.


**Author**: Hiruma Musouka  
**Word Count**: 970  
**Notes**: written for my KissBingo card on my LJ for the prompt 'body: feet'. Also, I thought I'd try to write something slightly creepy for the 31st that went with the whole Halloween theme. Tell me how close I got on the mood!

* * *

**OCTOBER 29****TH****, 9:04 P.M.**

Halloween. Also known as All Hallow's Eve.

In some parts of the world it was believed to be the time when the barrier between the spirit world and the human world was weakest. When something _other_ was capable of reaching across the divide and affecting the human realm. The belief wasn't as persistent or relevant in Japan, and it was non-existent in Soul Society. After all, spirits and Shinigami alike knew well and good that there was no such thing as a thinning between the realms. Soul Society wasn't going to just spill over into the human realm because of a _date_. The idea was ludicrous and something that only humans – ignorant of the spirit world as they were – would have ever thought up. Only an idiot could see Soul Society and still believe in Halloween's original meaning.

Except Kisuke wasn't an idiot, and regardless of what others believed, he _was not_ leaving the Shōten right now.

Even two days before the 31st, he could already feel the difference outside. Tessai had never noticed, Yoruichi thought he just got twitchy this time of year, and he'd cheerfully eat his hat before broaching the topic with any of the Vizards. The last thing he wanted to do was ask eight people with Hollows inside their minds whether or not they were hearing voices recently.

Strangely enough – or not so, perhaps – it was only the kids who seemed to notice anything. Ururu spent the several days leading up to Halloween acting unusually alert and wary. Jinta, however, got clingy. He stuck close to the shop, never ventured outside the latent barriers Kisuke and Tessai had installed, and often lurked within arms distance of the shopkeeper at all times. The blonde exile had already managed to trip over him twice since dinner.

It was probably only the fact that Kisuke had initially found Ururu and Jinta on Halloween that kept any of his older friends from asking too many questions. Everyone assumed that something traumatic must have happened to get him to look after two tiny brats. Not to mention that the kids weren't exactly normal themselves.

Frankly, it's not exactly that far off the mark.

A haunting cry floated in through the window from some distant area of Karakurachō. A uncontrolled shiver ran down Kisuke's back at the unnatural sound. Nothing human made that sound. Nothing human and nothing Hollow. Benihime sung loudly within his soul in response; drowning out the bewitching noise with a familiar melody.

The former taichō never missed his position so dearly as he did on nights like this.

"It's a lovely night, is it not, Kisuke-dono?" Tessai interrupted from behind.

Kisuke glanced at the man from under his hat before turning his attention back to the yard. The shadows warped strangely into shapes that never _quite_ matched their sources. An eerie fog clung close to the ground despite the lack of moisture in the air, and if he focused his attention on the moon, he swore he could see things move in his peripheral vision. On the very edge of his hearing, there were soft giggles and little chants being whispered in languages he couldn't identify.

And all through this was the sensation of eyes lingering on him. Caressing his body like a lover would…

Or a prospective diner.

Even sitting on his porch with tea like he usually did couldn't relieve the unnerving sensations. The fog clung to his feet where they hung over the edge. Wrapping and writhing around his ankles like an anaconda slowly circling his prey. Soft giggles echoed around him as touches subtly ghosted over his feet. It was only when he registered incorporeal lips pressing to the instep of his foot that he jerked into a standing position.

"Kisuke-dono?" Tessai questioned.

"Hai! It's absolutely unreal," Urahara chirped from behind his fan, eyes darting unnoticed from one shadowy silhouette to the next. A flash of ragged pink darted around the edge of the wards. "Just as _lovely_ as every other October 29th. Tell me, how are the kids doing." The abrupt change of subject bought him enough time to slip back into his geta; the phantom sensations of a kiss lingering like fear on his skin. He rubbed his foot against the wooden shoe, subtly.

How he _hated_ Halloween.

"I believe they've finally finished training for tonight. I've informed them there are snacks waiting upstairs for them. I'm certain they'll make sure to eat properly," Tessai stated, glasses glinting slightly.

The phrase '_or else_' lingered unsaid.

Kisuke chuckled and then spun about to go inside. For a brief second he turned to look back, eyes unfocused, and he saw the world as Tessai must still see it. A calm, peaceful night that was visible by light of a waxing moon. Quiet and serene with the ground clearly visible and unobscured.

It was nothing short of picturesque.

Crazy laughter abruptly shattered the peace, and his eyes snapped westward. In seconds, the same eerie offness seeped back into his perspective and the muscles in his foot spasmed. Benihime screamed a battle cry inside her world and for a second the sounds paused before starting up again.

The shopkeeper continued inside, shutting the door abruptly behind himself and Tessai before heading for the underground area. Visiting his pseudo apprentice sounded marvelous at the moment. If there was one thing Kurosaki-san and his companions could be depended on for, it was entertainment and distraction. Lots of distraction.

Even inside though, he could still feel eyes watching him. These things which weren't real, weren't spirits, were never human. These _other_ beings who lurked in the Between places and visited on nights like this. Looking on in interest at the only Shinigami who seemed to notice them.

It wasn't a distinction Urahara particularly enjoyed.


End file.
